


Song of Darkness

by Auraki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dark, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kylo Has His Wicked Way, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Psychotropic Drugs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, The Dark Side Wins, Violence, bad words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auraki/pseuds/Auraki
Summary: Kylo Ren takes his obsession for the innocent scavenger girl to the next level, and an ensnared Rey is helpless to stop him. Dark, and very loosely based on the fairy tale, The Nightingale.  “He has kissed every scar, sucked them between his teeth to brand them as his own, made her shiver with want as he trailed a hot tongue over their faded memory. He has re-purposed them as lurid points of pleasure that summon his name on her lips in a breathless gasp. They, like her, belong irrevocably to him now.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is pornography, a bit non-con, and dark dark dark. Like really, guys. Also, trigger warnings. Read the tags, s'il vous plait. It's pure fantasy here, so please know that I don't condone anything but consensual sex outside of fiction. I just wanted to see how far I could take Creeper Kylo without restraint.

 

“Do you know where you are?”

 

“I'm on a ship.” The voices crackle with static.

 

“Yes, good. Now, do you remember which ship?”

 

“The..” A hesitation. “The _Finalizer._ ”

 

“Good, very good. You're doing very well. And do you remember who you are?”

 

A longer pause, accompanied by the persistent beep of a heart monitor. “I'm Rey. I am pain.”

 

“You are pain?”

 

“I'm...I'm _in_ pain.”

 

“Well, Rey, maybe we can do something about that. But first, I just have a few mor--”

 

“No.”

 

“No?”

 

“I don't want to answer any more questions. I just want it to stop.”

 

“Alright, alright. Let's just remain cal--”

 

“No. You did this to me. You...” She trails off, but then cuts in again fiercely, accusingly, “You made this feeling crawling through my veins. It's rattling there, inside my skull. It's _bleeding_ me.” The heart monitor begins to take on a more urgent frequency.

 

“Rey--”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Please...” A strangled gasp. “Don't—argggh!”

 

“Get him out of there!” Hux yells through the intercom from their side of the transparisteel, but they both know the Stormtroopers won't arrive in time. The doctor is now on his knees inside the medbay and blood is pouring down his upper lip as he quivers and jerks like something is boiling within him. He's dead by the time they open the door.

 

“This little experiment of yours is costing us, Ren.” Hux sneers irritably beside him.

 

“I'm sure our coffers can take it,” Kylo Ren replies complacently behind his mask as he watches the Stormtroopers back out of the room, the doctor's lifeless body in tow. The woman strapped to the inclined bed tilts her head with reptilian celerity and the last Stormtrooper slams his hand on the panel just outside the room in response, activating the door mechanism. It's clear this one has better survival instincts than his predecessors. Rey had become adept at picking off any lagging Stormtroopers stupid enough to linger.

 

“Well?” Hux grates out. “What are you waiting for?”

 

He turns his head and stares, long enough for Hux to flush in anger. Ren happens to know that the general hates the emotional privacy his mask affords, and even more so his drawn out silences. It's not long before he can hear the scathing retort building in Hux's mind and readying to erupt from his sharp tongue.

 

“Ah, there it is, General,” Ren quips lightly. “That perfect shade of red to match your hairline. I do so treasure the sight.” He unfolds his arms and starts toward the door, channeling a tendril of the Force to wave it open.

 

“Take care that she doesn't murder you, _Ren_.” Hux's tone is at its most biting. “The Supreme Leader will be oh so disappointed if all that remains of your lot is a crazed, broken toy. Then we'll simply have to annihilate your Jedi relation with superior military force rather than rely on mysticism.”

 

“She won't harm me. And she's not broken,” he says over his shoulder with unwavering confidence. “Her worth is greater than an entire battalion of your best trained men. Greater than even you.” He leaves Hux in the observation room stewing in impotent anger, and a smile creeps behind his mask.

 

Ren stalks down the corridor to the medbay and when he opens the door, Rey is staring off into an empty corner of the room. He approaches her, moving to stand directly in her line of sight. It's a moment before she notices him.

 

“K-Kylo?” she entreats, her voice small, vulnerable, and tainted by confusion. The finely sculpted lines of her brow are furrowed as he sees the pupils within her hazel irises dilate in recognition.

 

“Yes, pet, it's me.” He eyes the spatter of blood on the durasteel floors. “You've killed the good doctor...again,” he scolds lightly but with no real censure. “That's four in a row, now. And you didn't even need to raise a hand.”

 

“He hurt me.” She sounds years younger than her twenty years, almost childlike. A side effect of the specially-engineered drug rushing through her system. One of its major downsides was rapidly changing emotions and disorientation shortly after being administered. It was hard to tell what this particular iteration would do though until after they had time to observe.

 

“Yes,” Ren answers as his eyes skim down her lithe form, hidden only by the crepey thinness of her medbay gown. “But you hurt him back.”

 

“I wanted to see him cower before me,” she whispers, and the fervent, murderous glaze of her eyes makes him suddenly and achingly hard. “I wanted him to bleed as I do.”

 

Ren steps closer, suppressing a groan as he grasps Rey's face between his gloved hands. “Yes,” he hisses softly down to her, “Yes. They will all cower before you, like the dogs they are. And you will bleed them all.”

 

She leans into him as far as her bindings will allow and shudders beneath his touch. He wants her, and he doesn't deny himself. He's quick to remove his mask and leans into her, dragging his tongue across her trembling lower lip, tasting the flavor of her anguish and blood lust.

 

She is perfect.

 

* * *

 

When Ren enters his quarters, he gives a curt nod to the two Stormtroopers standing watch and scans the room. His bedroom door is closed, so he heads there first to find her. The door opens with an impassive gesture, and it takes him a moment to understand what he's seeing.

 

Rey's back is turned as she gazes out the floor-length viewport, the graceful arc of her raised arms drawing his eyes up her lissom curves. She is dressed in a dark, diaphanous negligee, so translucent that he can see the tight cinch of her waist through the flimsy material.

 

She murmurs softly to herself, her hands twisted into claws and clutching at the glossy curtain of hair spilling down her back. The soft filter of starlight illuminates the bloody runnels etched into her arms and upon seeing them, Ren hastens to her side. Gently, he pulls her arms down and inspects the damage. The scratches aren't deep, but they are concentrated at the usual injection points in the creases of her elbows, where the psytech doctors have administered the serum in the course of their trials.

 

She turns her head to acknowledge him with a soft, vacant smile and waits for him to remove his helmet and gloves. Her hand glides up his jaw and into the dark locks resting at his nape. “The voices are so warm, Kylo. I wish you could hear them.”

 

Rey begins idly carding her fingers through his hair, and he catches her wrist to stop her. “What voices?”

 

“Hmm,” Rey hums serenely, but then a grimace pinches her face. “I can't get it out,” she says quietly, glancing downward in dismay.

 

Ren dips his consciousness briefly into hers, but what he can make out feels like a turbulent ocean. Her mind has been far more muddled as of late, though he's begun to suspect that she might be hiding her thoughts from him. Her Force powers have grown dramatically stronger since she began the injections, but he has been prudent. She is always watched, always monitored, the live video feeds in the helmets of her guard detail transmitting continuously to a control room on the _Finalizer_. Every incident is reported to him with little delay.

 

And though Stormtroopers are fairly disposable, Hux had also equipped those closest to her with sedative rounds that could take down a man four times her size. The high dosage was deemed necessary when Rey discovered how to burn smaller amounts of the sedative from her system with the Force. Luckily, the effects of the serum were resistant to this method or Hux's personnel budget would have been in shambles. The doctors whom she murdered in her delirium had been careless or overconfident in their bedside manner, but she was also becoming a quicker study in the art of killing.

 

“I need...” She peers up at his face, narrowing those soft, haunting eyes of hers that have captivated him since his first glimpse on Takodana. Her head shakes in frustration, a corner of her lip caught between her teeth as she pulls away from him to stand at the viewport again. “I need...” he hears her whisper again.

 

The sight of her gown stretched taut over the pert, shapely mound of her ass magnetizes him. He prowls up behind her to slide his hands possessively over her hips, pressing himself firmly against the lush curvature. “What do you need, Rey?” he asks darkly in her ear, and he feels a tremor run through her. “Me? Inside you?” She doesn't answer, but leans her head back to fit into the hollow of his throat.

 

He grinds coarsely into her, his nose buried in the fresh scent of her hair, exhaling reflexively when he feels her rock back against him. With an involuntary growl, his grip tightens on her hip as he begins to gather the thin material shielding her body from view in one large fist, rucking it up to expose the delicate slope of her sex to the cool, recycled air. His chin rests on her shoulder, angled downward, as he indulges in a leisurely perusal of the expanse of flesh on display.

 

He hasn't forbidden her undergarments so much as made sure she had none. She's been shaved clean by the grooming droids and smooth, tan skin spans down the dizzying length of her slim legs, all the way down to her dainty, painted toes. There are a few scattered scars marring their surface, vestiges of her days toiling in the ravaged remains of Star Destroyers, but they do not detract from the lure of her beauty. He has kissed every scar, sucked them between his teeth to brand them as his own, made her shiver with want as he trailed a hot tongue over their faded memory. He has re-purposed them as lurid points of pleasure that summon his name on her lips in a breathless gasp. They, like her, belong irrevocably to him now.

 

His fingers smooth over the silky skin of her cunt and he's intensely gratified at the wetness he feels clinging to the dew-drenched folds. They've gone through many iterations of the serum, and some have had grossly undesirable effects, but the one constant is that she’s always positively dripping for him. The scavenger who had resisted him at every turn, who had hurled insults at him with righteous tenacity, had been fighting her own attraction to him ever since he unmasked himself on Starkiller.

 

She'd been unaware of her true feelings, which is why he'd never been able to pluck the revelation from her mind. But the serum amplified parts of the psyche—propensity for rage, wrath, and advantageously, lust—that were already present in her subconscious; he couldn't have forced the attraction, anymore than she could have resisted its pull under the influence of the serum.

 

He is stroking her absently, moving sinuously with the restless cant of her hips as she submits to his probing fingers. “Kylo...please...” she says on the cusp of a whine. Part of him wants to soothe her, comfort her, but that is quickly overshadowed by his need to make her beg.

 

She is writhing against his hand, and he uses her distraction to abruptly spin her body around and pull her hard against his broad chest. He leans down into her face with subtle intimidation until her eyes are locked on him. He's almost snarling at her when he finally speaks. “Tell me what it is you need, Rey.” He holds her to him by the hips, feeling her squirm helplessly. “My kiss?” he asks with a raised eyebrow, flicking his eyes down to her moist, pouty lips before returning to pin her with a feral look. “Or my cock?”

 

Her breathing picks up, and he's not entirely sure if it's ascribed to his words or his nearness, but the shudder she gives in response galvanizes him. He brings his thumb up to press against her bottom lip, caressing its plumpness as he watches desperation begin to cloud her gaze.

 

“You'll have to earn it, my hungry little slut.” The corner of his mouth curls upward as he releases her and steps back, staring openly at the way her gown hugs the small thrust of her breasts. He gestures imperiously to the floor.

 

She is pink with flush from the apples of her cheeks to the slight dip of her cleavage and she looks entirely wanton with her hair mussed and haloed around her head. Ren tracks her with greedy intensity as she carefully sinks down to her knees before him and he's struck by how, even in this, the poetry of her movements hold him captive. He edges closer so that her tilted chin bumps against his groin, running a slow finger along her jaw as she stares up at him. Her tongue flits out over her lip, maybe in nervousness, but the sight pulls a soft groan and courts the aggression in him. He threads one hand roughly into her hair while the other works quickly to free himself from the confines of his pants.

 

She's held in place as he brushes the blunt head of his livid cock along her cheek, his eyes glittering when he sees the faint trail of his pre-cum paint her skin. “Open your mouth, pet. You're going to taste me.”

 

Rey parts her lips for him, and he wastes no time feeding himself into her mouth, gliding his cock along her slick, passive tongue until he's wedged firmly against the back of her throat. Seeing her kneel so submissively for him, her lips stretched uncomfortably around his girth, lights a dark flame of savagery within him and he presses forward cruelly until she begins to gag.

 

Ren keeps her there for a moment longer as tears of strain gather in her eyes before he allows her the respite of breath. He could just force her to swallow him again and again until he spurts thickly down her throat, but he prefers to watch her willingly debase herself for his pleasure. He grasps her chin between his fingers, tracing the edge of her reddened lips with his thumb before he presses the tip of his cock to her mouth once more. But this time he lets her engulf him at her own speed and depth, and sighs when he feels her tongue curl around the length of him. He relishes the soft sucking sounds she makes as she starts to bob her head in a casual rhythm, her hair spilling out from his clenched fist.

 

She meets his eyes as she draws upon his flesh, making his blood sing in his veins at the hot shame he identifies in her hazel depths. He wants to bask in her humiliation, lord it over this slip of a girl whom had infected his thoughts like a plague. She submits to _him_ now. He pulls briefly from her mouth and squeezes his fingers into her jaw as he smacks his thick cock wetly against her face, purring softly when she tries to turn away. He rubs the scent of his ownership thoroughly into her skin, before he nudges her lips open again to take him in. This is what triumph looks like, feels like, with lips around his cock and the knowledge of degradation in her eyes.

 

He'd spent his waking hours trying to forget her, and precious nights of slumber loathe to let her go. She haunted him, distracted him from his true purpose until he couldn't imagine a destiny without her in his possession. The Supreme Leader had magnanimously conceded to his dark desires, as there was no better way to tap into the power of the Dark side than corrupting an avatar of Light.

 

He had used her compassion against her, and it had been her downfall. She'd thought she could save the man he'd been, ignoring his Uncle's fierce warnings, and Ren had proven himself by exploiting her remorselessly. He regretted nothing because she belonged with him, body and soul, and this was the way that the Dark side claimed a mate.

 

Rey had believed that she was taking Ben Solo to bed with her, a pitiful, broken soul who only needed to experience the Light of redemption to escape the shadows darkening his heart. Ren had allowed her to glimpse the need in his enraptured gaze, but she'd mistaken that need for the purity of love rather than the darker, twisted, and more everlasting obsession that it actually was. She'd let him claim her body, with innocent fantasies of slow, sweet kisses and emotional homecomings with the specters of his past warming her heart.

 

But it had only taken a moment, as long as waiting for her to pass out from exertion in his arms before he initiated his betrayal. A single prick of a needle that she didn't even feel. She'd nuzzled his neck in drowsy comfort as he carried her to the shuttle packed full with Stormtroopers. His insurance, had she not been so charmingly naive.

 

And now she is on her knees, suckling his cock like a practiced whore, all visions of innocence shattered by Darkness. He strokes her hollowed cheek as he feels a telling warmth curling up his spine. He's getting close; his pleasure always ramps faster when he thinks of how he took possession of her.

 

He moves to gingerly pull her off, determined to spend himself between her bare, supple thighs, but she surprises him by bringing her hands up to clutch behind his knees. His eyes narrow when he sees a devious, calculating look gleaming up at him in challenge, strangely feral with his manhood caught between her lips. His teeth clench in annoyance, his sense of domineering pride piqued. She _wants_ to make him come, and she is deliberately disobeying him so that he'll lose control.

 

He tugs sharply at her hair, trying to force her to comply through prickling pain. She hisses around the cock filling her throat and he feels the barest hint of teeth on the thickened shaft, though she quickly recovers and just applies more suction while meeting his eyes contentiously. Ren curses hotly as his eyes threaten to roll back at the force with which she intends to unravel him.

 

He's about to use harsher, more indelicate means to remove her when he comes to the abrupt realization that his hand is no longer functioning. His limbs, body, even face are all suddenly frozen in place, though he is able to blink down at her in utter confusion. He hasn't immediately made the connection until Rey languidly raises a hand to untangle the loose strands of her hair from around his clawed fingers. The smugness on her face rivals Hux's on his best day. He hadn't even felt the Force-Hold hit him.

 

“Mmm,” Rey hums, pulling back with a savoring slurp, a lazy smile stretching the reddened, exaggerated plush of her lips. She rubs the pad of a forefinger against them, then slips the finger into her mouth, sucking softly as if she misses the sensation. She removes it with a 'pop' and gives his cock a predatory leer. “I'm still hungry, Kylo.” Her eyes snap up to meet his. “I want more.”

 

Ren isn't even able to speak as she leans in and laps her tongue against the weeping slit of his painfully hard cock. He watches the muscles of her throat working to swallow the flavor of him before she returns to devour him down to the root in one fell swoop. She chokes around him but keeps herself there, gasping and gurgling in such a way that would've had his knees failing him had it not been for the Force-hold. When her face reaches a lovely shade of pink, she pulls back to the tip of him with a long, rolling suck, eyes molten with lust and triggering the shaming loss of his control.

 

He erupts inside of her warm, suckling mouth, grunting like a craven beast through the immobile clench of his teeth. Her tongue is rubbing relentlessly against the underside of his cock in encouragement, not so much drawing out his pleasure as greedily coercing him to fill her mouth with his cum. His vision whites out for a moment and all he can hear are the wet, gulping sounds of her enjoyment.

 

When she is finally finished with him, it's with a soft, grazing kiss to the glossy tip of him. Rey sits back on her heels, and his body lurches with the release of the Force-hold. The self-satisfied smirk curling her lips incites and infuriates him and he feels the emotions coiling in his muscles like a spring-loaded trap.

 

She is gleefully licking her lips of his essence when he lunges for her and hauls her up off the ground, dangling her feet in the air. “You little _minx_ ,” he snarls into her face, but her knowing smile hasn't budged an inch. She is proud of her defiance, and wears it gloatingly.

 

He carries her swiftly by the biceps to the neglected bed nestled in an alcove hewn into the wall, and throws her down carelessly. Her body bounces enticingly and she lays stunned for all of five seconds before she predictably rolls herself onto her belly to scramble to safety, her sweet, heart-shaped ass wriggling as she crawls frantically away from him towards the center of the bed. Ren waits until she's almost out of reach before he catches her by the hips and drags her back to the foot of the bed, pressing his weight down on her as she struggles beneath him. He's already hard again and wants nothing more than to mete out a proper retribution for her disobedience. And he knows to the very depths of his soul that he will _revel_ in it.

 

His hand wraps around the base of her neck and pushes her face into the bedding as he tears the teasingly thin garment from her body to toss upon the floor. She is still writhing under him, but the rough fingers he shoves into the tight clench of her cunt tells him that she is aching to feel something hard, blunt, and punishing. She's so wet that she's dripping like honey between her thighs, and he smears his fingers through the sticky trails before he grabs his cock to position himself.

 

Her whimper is muffled by the bedding as he forces her to take all of him in one brutal thrust. Ren can't help but throw his head back at the pure ecstasy of the moment, panting when she fights the invasion with a desperate twist of her hips. She is feverishly hot inside and strangling his cock, and his hips begin to move of their own volition as he drags himself out, only to drive himself back in with a sharpness that resonates through her entire body. She gasps as he fucks her harshly, exhaling audibly with every deep strike he inflicts on her, pleading unintelligibly as he plumbs her depths with barely restrained violence.

 

The gasps eventually turn into moans, and though he craves the sounds of her pleasure, she deserves punishment, not rapture. He brings the fingers of the hand that isn't encircling her neck up to his mouth, wetting them thoroughly before he brings them to the tight, puckered furl inches from her sex. As soon as she feels him rub her there, she bucks violently against him, crying out in fierce protest.

 

But Ren breaches her all the same, riding her thrashing, undulating body as he fills her ass with two long, stiff digits and probes, seeking mercilessly. He continues to fuck her without pause, and soon instead of fighting him, she is arching her back and pushing herself wantonly against his fingers, crying out when he curls them in a come hither motion. He then pulls his fingers and cock from her body with abrupt speed, smugly observing the way she thrusts plaintively against the empty air at the loss. He is quick to grab her hips though, and pulls her back roughly to feel the prod of his cock at her back entrance.

 

This, he doesn't rush, because he wants her to feel every inch of him sliding into the tight channel of her ass. She groans, the pitch low and drawn out, squeezing her eyes shut at the painful fullness. Now she understands what her defiance has wrought. He would not tolerate willful insubordination, even though the prospect of punishing her always sent a dark thrill through him. She belonged to him, and she would obey, or suffer the consequences.

 

He brushes his mind against hers when he's seated fully within her, and his own eyes slip shut as he catches the thread of her thoughts and feels her agony roll through him. She feels split open, skewered on his cock, and it drives him to pull back sharply and snap his hips forward to amplify the feeling. She wails pitifully, and the sound reaches inside him and touches the Darkest part of him, blossoming like a black rose under a dying sun. He longs to hear it again and again, and so he removes his hand from her neck to wrap tightly in the length of her hair, yanking cruelly to draw her head back and impale her on the thickness of his cock without mercy.

 

It is a thing of beauty, his defiled little scavenger, getting ass fucked by her sworn enemy. He proves to her with every burning thrust, the extent of his need for her. His obsession, his unwavering desire to be her master in all things. She has stopped struggling and simply submits to the onslaught as he drives into her repeatedly, slaking his lusts and answering the dark demands of his depraved heart.

 

He thinks he hears her murmuring something between clenched teeth, and still maintaining a flawless rhythm, he uses his grip on her hair to turn her head. He expects to see despair, maybe the lovely shimmer of tear tracks, but he is unprepared for the pure, unadulterated rage that burns in that gorgeous tawny stare of hers as she meets his eyes. It is _true_ Darkness, and now that she's angled towards him, he can make out the word that she's panting out, over and over. “Yes...yes... _yes_...”

 

His eyes widen but he can't stop fucking her, caught within the snare of her gaze as she bares her teeth at him. “Yes...Kylo...yessss,” she hisses, making his cock jerk erratically inside her. She growls a stream of breathless words that lay waste to his composure with ruthless efficiency. “That's right...Kylo...Fuck me...Fuck. Me...Just like that... _Hard_ ...Hurt me...This is what I... _deserve_ ...this is what I... _need_...”

 

His rhythm falters, dumbstruck by the ferocity of her masochism, the fury of her debasement, and then she clenches herself around him like a fist and he's pumping thick ropes of his cum into the fiery, tightening passage of her ass. Her grip doesn't relent until the last, shuddering spurt is coaxed from his drained cock, adding to the spend that is her crowning triumph over him. She has turned her pain into rapacious victory, and as he collapses along her sweat-slicked back, he knows now that he would kill for her, burn worlds for her, flay himself alive just to keep her. She is the other half of his soul, the keeper of his withered heart.

 

And, yes, perfection. She is perfection.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my descent into depravity! (or at least are planning to send me very lovely hate mail) This will be a short, multi-chaptered smut romp. However, just so you're aware, I won't be updating this on any regular schedule; obviously this little smutty bee is still in my bonnet though, buzzing at me seductively in Kylo's voice. I just don't want to make any promises that I can't keep, hope you understand. 
> 
> And so much thanks to @sosanguine for being a great muse and keeping me in line throughout the many permutations of this fic. Her enthusiasm drove my enthusiasm, and then I just went sort of bonkers on the smut. More to come. ^_^ (http://theauraki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
